Menanti
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum, prompt Life and Death. Untuk ficfan91. Kadang kau tak menyadari, apakah dia masih ada dalam kehidupan atau sudah tak ada lagi


**Menanti**

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan beberapa tokoh lain yang bisa dikenali, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, genre angst_

_Diikutsertakan pada Valentine Challenge dengan prompt __**Life and Death**__._

_untuk __**ficfan91, **__mudah-mudahan suka_

-o0o-

Salju menyelimuti semesta. Sepertinya sepanjang mata memandang, hanya putih. Sepertinya sepanjang tubuh merasa, hanya jenuh.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, sudah berminggu-minggu berpindah-pindah, berusaha agar tak terdeteksi, terus berusaha memecah teka-teki Horcrux. Sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan diri agar tetap hidup.

Di sebuah desa kecil yang sunyi, mereka singgah. Berusaha tak menonjolkan diri, mereka masuk ke sebuah kafe, kusam. Tak ada yang memperhatikan. Tak jadi pusat perhatian, sama seperti kelompok-kelompok lain di kafe itu, menikmati kopi atau coklat panas di tengah dinginnya salju.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan gelombangnya—" Ron berbicara pelan, setengah berbisik, memutar-mutar gelombang radio.

Kedua temannya memandang setengah minat. Sudah berminggu-minggu mereka melakukan hal seperti ini, jenuh dan bosan melanda. Mengambil sedikit resiko, Hermione memutuskan untuk masuk kafe, menikmati coklat panas ini. Menaikkan semangat sedikit.

Kafe itu kesannya kusam tetapi tetap saja pemiliknya berusaha mendekorasi interiornya. Kali ini, beragam gantungan berbentuk hati berwarna pink yang sudah agak pudar—sepertinya tiap tahun dipasang—menghiasi langit-langit.

Hermione memandang ke seluruh penjuru. "Hei, tanggal berapakah sekarang? Aku lupa—" ia mencari-cari, dan matanya menemukan sebuah penanggalan harian di sudut kafe.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine?" gumam Hermione, menatap angka 12 di penanggalan.

Menggenggam cangkir dengan kedua tangan agar mendapat hangatnya, menyeruput coklatnya pelan-pelan, Harry berbisik, "—jika saja kita masih hidup pada hari-hari Valentine tahun-tahun yang akan datang—"

"Kita akan, Harry, kita akan masih hidup. Dia yang akan mati, kita akan usahakan itu—" Hermione memberi semangat, menepuk bahunya.

Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione yang menepuk bahu, erat. "Ya. Kita akan masih hidup, Valentine yang akan datang. Dan kita akan datang ke sini lagi, Valentine mendatang, untuk membuktikan bahwa kita yang menang—"

Hermione berseri-seri, balas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu," sahut Ron pesimis, "kemungkinan kita sangat tipis untuk bisa terus hid—"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk datang—" Harry menekankan pada kata 'berusaha'.

"Aku akan menunggu. Kita akan bisa—" wajah Hermione bersemangat.

-o0o-

Peristiwa berlangsung cepat, silih berganti. Tak ada waktu untuk merenung, semua terjadi secepat kilat. Hogwarts sudah tak jelas bentuknya, ledakan demi ledakan, puing-puing di sana-sini, asap membubung dari sudut sana dan sini. Bau darah bercampur bau sangit terbakar, airmata dan keringat sudah tak terkatakan lagi.

Hermione terduduk, setelah dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari seorang Pelahap Maut, mengirim balik mantra sehingga Pelahap Maut itu terjengkang, tak bergerak lagi. Dalam keriuhan, Hermione mencari-cari, dan tertegun melihat—

Harry berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, keduanya saling menghunus tongkat, keduanya merapal mantra, dan terjadilah ledakan yang maha dahsyat itu, menyilaukan membutakan penglihatan, menulikan pendengaran, menyesakkan pernapasan, menggetarkan bumi—

Bahkan Hermione sendiri, yang terduduk di jarak sekira limapuluh meter dari pusat ledakan, telempar, terguling-guling terseret angin yang dihasilkan ledakan, terpapar panasnya membuat kulit melepuh—

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia mengumpulkan pikirannya, akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha berteriak walau hanya berupa bisikan tertahan, "Harry—"

Dan suara-suara di sekelilingnya berseru memanggil nama yang satu itu: "HARRY!"

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

Berusaha berdiri, Hermione sudah akan berlari ke arah ledakan, ketika Mr. Weasley yang terdekat dengannya, menyambarnya, dan menahannya agar tak bergerak. "Hermione, jangan. Tetap di sini. Tunggulah—_please_—"

Itu sangat diperlukan. Tubuh Hermione mendadak lemas tak bertenaga, merosot bersandar ke tubuh Mr. Weasley. Gemetar hebat. Tak bisa bersuara, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan tak bisa menitikkan air mata.

Sepertinya pada detik awal bahkan tak bisa bernapas, karena detik berikutnya Hermione bernapas bagai penderita sesak napas, pendek-pendek. Memejamkan mata, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dalam menit-menit berikutnya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya duduk di sisi Mr. Weasley, yang terus mengusap-usap punggungnya, memberi kekuatan.

Pertempuran seketika berhenti. Para Pelahap Maut, sadar mereka tak punya pemimpin lagi, sebagian menyerahkan diri, sebagian melarikan diri. Suasana sangat kacau.

Beberapa anak Weasley mendekati pusat pertempuran. Tak ada api, tak ada ledakan lagi. Hanya puing-puing berserakan. Anak tertua Weasley, Bill, memberi isyarat untuk maju lebih dekat lagi, melihat apa yang bisa dikumpulkan, apa yang tersisa.

Waktu seakan berjalan pelan. Kontras dengan tadi. Sekarang sunyi. Senyap. Tinggal gemertak api di sisa-sisa ledakan. Puing-puing membeku.

Diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menangani keadaan hingga bisa disebut normal lagi. Jenazah dikumpulkan dan dipisah antara Pelahap Maut atau bukan. Mereka yang luka-luka dan terkena kutukan dikumpulkan, diobati, dipulihkan.

Tapi Harry tak ada. Begitu pula Voldemort. Bahkan kepingan yang cukup besar untuk bisa dikenali sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Tak banyak bicara, Mr. Weasley membimbing Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts—atau setidaknya sisa-sisa bangunan Hogwarts. Dalam diam, Hermione tak menolak diobati.

Namun ia kembali ke tempat pertempuran. Duduk terus di sana. Bahkan setelah lokasi dibersihkan.

Hari menjelang malam. Ron mendekat, menyampirkan jubahnya ke bahu Hermione. Hermione membetulkannya, tapi sama sekali bergeming.

"Hermione—"

Tak menjawab.

"Sudah malam—"

Tanpa bicara, Hermione berdiri. Berjalan kembali ke Hogwarts. Ke Aula Besar seperti orang-orang yang lain saat ini. Bedanya di saat orang lain mulai makan malam, Hermione hanya memandangi piringnya.

"Kau harus makan, Hermione—" bisik Ginny sambil menyorongkan sepiring makanan.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa—" ia menggeleng lagi.

"Minum?"

Pelan Hermione mengangguk. Tak menolak tatkala Ginny menyorongkan segelas susu hangat. Pelan-pelan diseruputnya.

"Aku mau tidur," sahutnya lesu. Berdiri, ia melangkah menuju asramanya. Menoleh pada Ron dan Ginny, ia menyahut lagi, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya mau istirahat kok—"

Dan ia meninggalkan mereka.

-o0o-

Pagi buta, Hermione tak ada di mana-mana di kastil. Ron sudah menduga, dan ia menuju lokasi pertempuran kemarin. Benar saja, Hermione ada di sana, sedang berdiri memandangi lokasi yang sekarang sudah bersih.

Tanpa suara Ron berdiri menjejerinya.

Membisu hingga beberapa menit, tetapi kemudian Ron berdeham membuka suara. "Kepingan-kepingan yang—kemarin, sudah dianalisis. Memang benar—itu potongan ... potongan V—Voldemort, dan potongan—" Ron tak kuasa meneruskan lagi.

Tapi itu cukup. Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu—" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Hening lagi hingga beberapa menit.

Ron serba salah. Dalam keadaan hening begini, ia harus bagaimana?

Ron menghela napas panjang. "Terimalah, Hermione. Harry sudah pergi. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha mendamaikan pertengkaran ayahnya dan Sirius, dengan Snape di atas sana—"

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione memeluk Ron keras, dan menangis di bahunya. Tanpa suara, hanya Ron bisa merasakan gerakan Hermione mengisak, dan airmata yang meresap ke bajunya. Ron tak berkata-kata, hanya memeluknya. Hanya mengecupnya pelan di keningnya.

"Aku juga kehilangan, Hermione—" sahut Ron serak. Memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

-o0o-

Esok pagi, saat mereka keluar dan berkumpul di Aula Besar, Ron menyaksikan wajah Hermione sudah biasa lagi. Bukan wajah habis menangis semalaman. Yah, mungkin memangis sebentar, tapi tidak semalaman.

Ron menghela napas. Antara lega atau tidak. Tapi ia membiarkan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Hermione menggeleng. Ia menarik piringnya lebih dekat, dan mengisinya seperti biasa. "Kita harus terus menjalani kehidupan 'kan, tak boleh terus menangisi yang sudah pergi?"

Ron mengangguk pelan. "Kau tak menangis tadi malam?"

"Sedikit," sahut Hermione, mulai makan. "Nggak apa-apa kan?"

Ron tersenyum, merangkul Hermione, "Itu baru Hermione!"

-o0o-

Hidup berjalan terus.

Pada Valentine pertama setelah pertempuran, Hermione meminta Ron agar bersama-sama mengunjungi kafe yang dulu. Kafe Muggle, yang mereka kunjungi saat minum coklat panas di tengah salju. Kafe di mana Harry pernah berucap, "..._kita akan datang ke sini lagi, Valentine mendatang, untuk membuktikan bahwa kita yang menang_ ..."

Ron menyanggupi.

Tahun kedua, Hermione masih meminta hal yang sama, di hari Valentine pergi ke kafe itu.

Tahun ketiga, Ron berdalih ia banyak pekerjaan, lagipula ia baru masuk sebagai Auror. Jadi ia harus mematuhi perintah atasan yang menginstrusikan pekerjaan tepat di Valentine malam itu.

Tahun keempat, Ron melamar Hermione. Tapi Hermione berdalih, ia harus menunggu Harry.

Ron mulai mengendus sesuatu yang tak beres.

Berbicara serius dan hati-hati pada George, George mengusulkan agar Hermione dibawa pada penyihir yang ahli. Atau, kalau perlu, ke Muggle. Psikolog atau apapun namanya.

Melalui bujukan hati-hati, Hermione mau menemui psikolog, penyihir maupun Muggle.

Tapi baik psikolog Penyihir maupun psikolog Muggle, tak menemukan apa-apa pada diri Hermione. Semua seperti normal-normal saja.

Ron berasumsi, Hermione berubah seperti itu hanya di hari Valentine saja, maka ia berusaha sekali lagi, melamar Hermione di hari biasa, di luar hari Valentine.

Hermione menolak lagi. Ia terus bersikukuh, akan menunggu Harry.

Jadi, selama menyangkut hal-hal lain, Hermione bersikap biasa saja, tapi begitu menyangkut Harry atau hal-hal di sekitarnya, Hermione selalu bilang agar mereka menunggu Harry.

Ron menyerah.

Di tahun ketujuh, Ron menikah dengan Luna Lovegood. Hermione datang, dengan wajah gembira, seperti selayaknya seorang teman yang bahagia karena teman-temannya menikah...

-o0o-

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Seperti biasa. Di hari-hari biasa, Hermione berlaku seperti Hermione normal, _bossy_, sok tahu—dan ternyata memang benar tahu, berpikir logis, dan sebagainya.

Begitu Valentine tiba, tak bisa ditolak, dia akan pergi ke kafe itu, dan tak mau membicarakan hal yang lain.

Untungnya kafe itu masih terus ada—mungkin karena desa itu lambat laun berubah menjadi kota kecil, yang lebih ramai. Kafe itu bertahan, mungkin karena pemiliknya terus menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan.

Lama kelamaan, Hermione dikenal di kafe itu sebagai 'tamu yang selalu memesan paket _couple_ tiap tahun, tapi selalu datang sendirian sampai kafe tutup'. Sampai pemilik kafe meninggal, mewariskannya pada anaknya, bahkan sampai garis cucunya.

-o0o-

Tahun ini tahun 2068. Generasi ketiga pemilik kafe. Seorang nenek dengan rambut disanggul cepol rapi, datang di antara pasangan muda yang memesan paket khusus Valentine.

"Meja yang biasa, Madam Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk, dan duduk. Seperti biasa, di meja sudut dekat jendela. Dengan demikian, dia akan bisa mengamati, siapa saja yang datang.

Seperti biasa, ia menunggu sampai kafe tutup.

Tapi kali ini ada yang tidak biasa.

Hermione tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Melihat seseorang yang datang. Ia berdiri dengan antusias, menyambut orang yang baru datang itu.

Di kilapan kaca kafe membekas siluet seorang laki-laki muda berambut acak-acakan. Mengulurkan tangan. Menyambut uluran tangan seorang wanita berambut gelombang. Mereka berpelukan, erat. Seperti sudah berabad tak bersua.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan datang, kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menunggu, kan?"

Dan keduanya tertawa berderai. Berpelukan erat lagi. Tertawa lagi. Lalu bergandengan pergi.

-o0o-

"S-saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sir. Cuma mau mengingatkan, kalau kafe sudah mau tutup. Tapi dia tak menjawab. Sepertinya tidur. Saya sentuh, berusaha membangunkannya pelan-pelan, ternyata—ternyata—dia su-sudah—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Petugas koroner sudah menangani—" orang berseragam itu menenangkannya.

Seorang berseragam juga, sepertinya bawahannya, mendekati. "Lapor, Sir. Dari ID-nya, namanya Hermione Jean Granger. Sudah dihubungi alamatnya, apartemennya, ternyata ia hidup sendirian. Menurut induk semangnya, dia bahkan jarang tinggal di apartemennya itu, lebih sering bepergian entah ke mana. Tak ada saudara, tak menikah, tak ada anak."

"Ada buku alamat atau apa?"

"Sudah, Sir. Nama-nama yang ada, kebanyakan tinggal pada alamat yang aneh, tak bisa dihubungi. Misalnya ini," petugas itu memperlihatkan, "Ronald Weasley. William Weasley. George Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Seolah alamat karangan. Hanya satu yang bisa dihubungi," petugas itu menunjuk satu nama, "Dean Thomas. Ia akan segera ke mari secepat ia bisa—"

Atasannya menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia menghela napas lagi, "Beginilah kalau lansia hidup sendirian—"

Ia berdiri, menatap wajah dalam kantong jenazah, sebelum ritsluiting kantong ditutup, dan akan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans.

Wajah jenazah itu dalam keadaan tersenyum, seolah bahagia menjemputnya.

**FIN**


End file.
